


Bucky's Cupcake

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Bucky feasts on you like the sweet treat you are. Because there’s nothing better than a cupcake for dessert.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Bucky's Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @threeminutesoflife for really fueling this. You gave me embers and I made a fire. Cannot express the level of gratitude to my lovely wife @sagechanoafterdark. She helped edit and prevents me from going insane. There is no build-up. Just desserts! Enjoy!

“Now remember, if you eat that whole cupcake before I make you cum. You’ll get the rest of the dessert, plus that position you’ve been wanting to try.” Your head bounces up and down with vigor at the deal you struck with Bucky.

Eyeing the cute pink frosted cupcake topped with a strawberry that sat in the palm of your hand you were fairly certain the scale was tipped in your favor. Sitting at the edge of Bucky’s bed your eyes never losing focus on the dessert.

“But you can’t start eating until I do,” Bucky interjected, pulling your pants down. He noticed the way you eyed that treat.

Licking his lips Bucky eyed your underwear, snapping the waistband against your skin you yelp nearly dropping the cupcake.

“Hey!” Your eyes narrowed on the sheepish grin surrounded by stubble. Oh, you loved the way his stubble feels against your skin. You weren’t so sure you had the upper hand any longer.

Your free head cups his chin. “Don’t cheat.” Bucky rips your underwear down your legs. Pulling your legs apart he takes up residence on his knees. Pulling one leg over a shoulder he kisses and bites softly your inner thigh.

“Oh Doll,” turning his head to the opposite side he pulls your other leg up on his shoulder, cool metal fingers stark contrast to the warm kisses he trails up. Your skin blooms with goosebumps.“I don’t have to cheat.”

Warm flesh hand grabs your elbow pulling the cupcake to in front of your face. “Here focus on this doll.” His head even with your growing damp pussy you look down at him over the cupcake in front of your face.

“Better eat fast.” His eyes close, he inhales deeply and your cheeks heat up. “I know I’m going to.” Crystal blue flash up to you for a moment, turning down to his favorite cuisine.

Before you can get another word out you feel his tongue flattened dragging from your opening up to your clit. The pressure along your folds and clit make your thighs clench but his hands are there to pry them open. Cool metal on one and a warm hand on the other. He drags his tongue up once more, applying delectable pressure on your clit before dipping down to repeat.

Your breaths come out in quick succession, puffs of hot air all you can make out. His attention explosive in more ways than one. With an obscene loud slurping nose he lifts he stops.

“Delicious,” his eyes cut up. Your mouth very much open and no cupcake inside. “I think I got the tastier treat.” With a lecherous smile, he licks his lips with an abundance of saliva shining in the florescent lights.

“Oh fuck,” you can’t stop your response. Not when his lips wrap so sweetly around your clit and suck. You close your eyes and nearly tip back on the bed, cupcake forgotten as a hand slides up your back keeping you erect.

Bucky leaves your clit thoroughly pleased, his tongue keeping you distracted from your intended sweet treat. His tongue laves down your lips, sucking them in and releasing; your thighs quake, whimpers slipping past your lips.

You were supposed to be doing something, what was it? You try your damndest to think but when that thick muscle of a tongue circling your dripping hole you’re lost. Thrusting and snacking around your opening, pulling all the juice you have to offer. Your free hand shoots down, gripping his short hair between your fingers you cry out.

“Bucky!” He rubs his nose against your clit, that salacious movement ramping up your pleasure. Toes curling as the hand against your back presses in. You feel yourself become weightless.

“Mmm,” He emotes between your legs. “So sweet.” His attention returns to your clit, patterns traced sending electrical currents up and down your body. You weren’t sure when you started moaning so loudly but it wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

Cool metal fingers slipped into your dripping opening. Two fingers slipping in, curling and finding that g-spot with eager precision. Your eyes snap open, fingers digging into the cupcake wrapping.“. You forgot!

It’s too late though, your thighs tremble against his head, closing him in but it only incites him. You bite your lip to hold back a scream, ecstasy rushing through your body. Fingers pull out from inside you and you fall back on the bed. Bucky holds your thighs open wide, lapping at the nectar you offer for him.

His tongue dives in and around, your body spasming from after effects, or was it from his nose bumping against your clit as he drank from you with such vigor? You push at his forehead trying to escape his attention. He relinquishes his spot, leaning back on his knees his eyes rake up and down your body. Chest heaving while you try to catch your breath.

It’s a few moments until you do.

“You cheated.” Bucky stands up and grabs the discarded cupcake from his bed.

“How so?”

“You used your fingers!” You wanted to yell at him but your voice was strained from the noises he pulled from you.

“Eh,” he shrugs his shoulders. “You eat with your fingers too.”

Taking a large bite of the sugary sweet cupcake Bucky’s brows furrow before looking down at your spent body splayed over his bedsheets. “You taste better.” He sets the cupcake on the side table before climbing up your body.

“Gotta get that sugary taste out of my mouth.”

Before you know what is up he’s between your legs again, and you’re moaning once more.


End file.
